


<ASMR>

by Faon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 7





	

金容仙有時候會覺得自己喜歡上的根本是一隻小狼狗

就好比現在她剛洗完澡出來，毛巾包住長髮捲成一圈盤在頭頂，套著浴袍就坐到沙發上，才剛打開電視沒多久，黏人的小年下又不知道從哪賊頭賊腦的蹭到她旁邊

按著遙控器一連切了好幾台卻總是無聊的政論節目，金容仙盯著播報台上名嘴的滔滔不絕忍不住打了個呵欠，正想起身去吹頭髮卻被手臂上抓緊緊的小手拉住，那道過分熾熱的視線也才終於引起了她的注意

「輝吶、我臉上有什麼嗎？」

「啊姐姐嗎？」

「對啊，不然妳怎麼一直盯著我看」

知道小年下骨子裡的浪漫性格拘謹的藏在一舉一動裡，那些看似無心奉上的小禮物和刻意為之的恰巧相遇，甚至在一起後變相成時不時的油膩土味情話攻擊，這些金容仙都能裝作不在意實際上每次都心跳加速的全盤接受

唯獨無法泰然面對那雙水汪汪的大眼睛

偶有爭執時會參雜著心虛刻意閃躲，開心到某種程度時會瞇成彎彎的月牙好似要飛上天，可大部分的時間丁輝人會一動也不動的專心盯著她看，每當被她全心全意的目光凝視金容仙都會不自覺想要逃

不是想逃開她太過赤裸的愛，而是害怕陷得太深，一不小心會將自己全賠了進去，也不是害怕哪天對方會離開所以不願意全權敞開內心，而是獨立成習慣下意識會想有所保留，保留一點點只有自己才能了解的自我才不至於變得太過透明

「有啊姐姐臉上沾了一點東西」

「在哪裡，我怎麼沒摸到？」

雙腳似乎被從眼眶裡流瀉出的黏膩依賴固定在原地，那雙炙熱直白的視線靠近時身體下意識開啟自我保護機制的閉上了眼皮，好像那樣就能抵抗未知卻又滿載愛意的襲擊

「有啊這裡，世界上獨一無二的美貌」

隨之而來的卻只有臉頰肉微微凹陷的觸感，指腹調皮卻又放輕的在臉頰上來回戳動，金容仙愣了一會才反應過來，忍不住好氣又好笑的翻了個大白眼，卻急急忙忙起身跑回房間裡，關上房門時捂著胸口臉頰竟有點發燙

莫呀、自己是在期待些什麼

**

吹完頭髮整理好情緒金容仙才一臉平淡地走回客廳坐下，盯著手機追劇時眼角卻時不時接收到小年下的愛的光波，手臂也被蹭阿蹭的癢到她無法專心在劇情上，最後金容仙還是嘆了口氣放下手機看著小年下

「輝吶妳說吧，妳到底想幹嘛？」

「就是嘛姐姐，我們好久沒有那個了…」

煩了自家戀人好一段時間終於成功引對方的注意，都是成年人了卻有鑑於自尊跟面子，面對害羞的性事渴望丁輝人還是無法直白開口央求，只好扭扭捏捏的用指腹持續蹭著對方

「哪個？」

「就是那個啊」

「什麼啦，哪個嘛…」

可丁輝人似乎忘了自己的愛人各方面都名列第一，近乎完美的她反射弧卻也世界第一長的這個事實，一個皺著八字眉不解情況，一個害羞低著頭卻有苦說不出，尷尬的情況迫使丁輝人轉著大腦，正要拋棄面子大喊出姐姐我想跟妳做的時候，卻聽金容仙突然靈機一動的拍掌大叫

「啊我知道了，妳是不是晚餐沒吃飽」

「誒？」 

「莫呀、妳想吃宵夜就早點說嘛真是…」

看著年上一臉自信滿滿的翻著外賣的電話，丁•滿臉黑人問號加不知所措•輝人只好又飛速轉著她裝滿黃色廢料的大腦，臨場發揮的先捉住戀人的手臂找藉口塘塞

「姐姐妳等一下」

「蛤又怎麼了嗎？」

「不然這樣吧、我們來猜拳，姐姐如果贏了我就請姐姐吃辣炒年糕，相反的如果我贏了就換姐姐請我吃宵夜」

誰怕誰，反正好像不管輸或贏都不虧

金•只有嗓門大的遊戲白痴•容仙完全沒有料到一臉笑容賊嘻嘻的年下在打什麼如意算盤，心裡只想著等下該出什麼才能賺到一頓免費的宵夜，於是兩人各懷鬼胎的摩拳擦掌，瞇起眼睛盯著對方

「好啊來吧，三戰兩勝哦…」

「剪刀石頭…」

**

啊、真是人算不如天算，半小時後丁輝人坐在地上腦海裡只有這麼個想法

投機取巧果然不會有好下場，事實也證明天公疼憨人這句話不是講假的，就連鬼點子最多的她這次也沒算到，猜拳永遠指出石頭的金容仙這次居然會連出剪刀，只好無奈看著年上以呼嚕嚕的光速吸光桌上那盤炒年糕

丁•賠了宵夜又沒睡到美人•輝人，此時此刻只想給自己點播一首涼涼

把最後一條炒年糕塞進嘴裡再配一口水蜜桃口味的露水嘟嘟，金容仙這才心滿意足地放下筷子，瞥眼卻見其實沒什麼吃的小年下似乎有些不開心的高高啾著嘴唇

「輝吶、妳睡著了嗎？」

「姐姐再跟我玩一局嘛…」

「誒？妳還沒吃飽嗎？」

「不是啦，如果我猜贏了就答應我一個願望嘛…好不好？」

清醒時就沒能抗拒那雙眼睛何況是酒精下肚之後，金容仙有點臉紅的看著年下抱住她手臂，覺得自己像是打嗝時被排出體外的泡泡一樣，也要順著奶聲奶氣的撒嬌溶化蒸發在空氣中，恍惚間隙還是伸出手寵溺的摸了摸小年下的髮漩

「好啦，就一個願望哦」

**

有時候又覺得這孩子是世界上最可愛的小奶狗

金容仙看著柴犬小丁好像贏了全世界一樣，開心的又叫又跳的巡迴了整間屋子一圈，最後撲進她懷裡傻笑的時候，不禁母愛大發的揉了揉她的小腦袋

「莫呀、得一位的時候都沒看妳這麼開心」

「那個不一樣嘛嘿嘿，姐姐要說到做到噢…」

「好啦好啦，妳想要什麼我都買給妳好不好」

「那姐姐先戴上這個」

雖然不知道小年下又動了什麼歪腦筋，可看她笑嘻嘻的朝自己眨眨眼肯定又偷偷準備了什麼event，金容仙一邊努力回想自己有沒有忘了什麼紀念日，又忍不住跟著期待的照著指示戴上眼罩

「那我要許願了哦～」

「嗯妳說吧我在聽」

「我希望等下不管發生什麼事，姐姐都放心的把主導權交給我」

誒、只有這樣嗎？為什麼有種上了賊船的感覺？

「輝吶妳到底想幹嘛？」

「等下就知道了嘛，姐姐要說到做到哦，不然會有處罰的」

金容仙雖然一頭霧水卻還是乖乖的點點頭答應，不知道為什麼年下要突然放低音量用氣聲在自己耳邊講話，可  
過於親近的距離還是讓她忍不住耳朵一熱，緊張的嚥了口水

似乎聽見房門被打開又關上的聲音，沒過多久就聽見年下坐回到自己身邊，再然後就是耳機塞進了自己的耳朵裡

「莫呀，突然搞什麼神秘」

「有東西想給姐姐聽，不可以自己拿掉耳機哦，連眼罩也是」

「好啦好啦都聽妳的，可是為什麼要戴眼罩啊？」

「妳等下就知道了」

知道再追問下去似乎也不會有結果，金容仙所幸就不再說話專注在耳朵裡的聲音，一開始聽見微微的舔吮聲還以為只是一般的ASMR，不明白年下為何大半夜的要給自己聽這個，她只是越皺著眉的不發一語

等到奇怪的喘氣呼吸聲和極細微的淫靡水聲充滿了耳廓才明白是怎麼一回事，金容仙身體一熱、耳根子也跟著發紅，下意識拉大嗓門訓斥

「呀、丁輝人妳…」

「不是答應我了嘛，姐姐怎麼這麼不聽話⋯」

年下似乎在一旁看著算準了自己的反應，金容仙感覺腰間被輕扯一下浴袍便鬆了開來，手還來不及撥掉耳機就被握住往前一跩，不過幾秒鐘時間反應過來時手腕已被牢牢綁在一塊

「妳⋯」

這下不只看不到連雙手也失去了行動力，金容仙一下子愣在原地不知該如何是好，下意識自我防衛的把雙手擋在胸前，卻沒想碰到身體時肌膚已滾燙的不像話，活像隻落入陷阱急著跳腳的兔子

太過熟悉的聲音在耳邊環繞播放，暗房裡裸身交疊的淫靡畫面也幾乎呈現在眼前，金容仙就是本沒有這個心思也被弄得心跳加速，難耐的衝動體現在過度發熱變紅的肌膚上，她咬著下唇輕輕磨蹭腿心，開口時才發現自己的聲音竟這般沙啞

「這個，我要聽到什麼時候⋯」

幾乎是開口的瞬間整個人被舉高抬起落入熟悉的懷抱，金容仙反射性的大叫一聲，一片黑暗的不安讓她不得不選擇乖巧溫順的輕靠年下的胸膛，蜷起無力的雙腿任那雙有力的臂彎接住自己全身重量

一步一步向前好比加速的心跳震耳欲聾，房門被開啟又關上，直到屁股碰到柔軟的大床才安心了一些，一路懸吊著的忐忑不安和隱約期待在耳機摘除後獲得了釋放，附在耳邊刻意的低語是宣告勝利的號角，整夜不明不白的處心積慮終於換得了赤裸的坦誠相待

「現在，姐姐、我們來做吧」

**

一絲半掛的浴袍輕巧落地時兩個長短不一的指針恰巧重回，把被褥攪得凌亂的兩具身軀也正親密的在床舖上貼合

年下急切地張嘴吻住愛人，蜜桃口味的甜膩還殘留在唇齒間隙，舌尖靈活的舞動雙雙糾纏，隨著主人的慾望再深入探勘，直到耗盡最後一絲氧氣才捨不得暫離彼此，指腹卻無縫接軌地輕滑過背脊後方，輕輕一解兩隻渾圓的白兔便頑皮的彈了出來

失去保護的紅豆露出在空氣中泛起細小的顆粒，隨著一來一往的夾躪搓揉漸漸挺起腫脹，肌膚上的接連刺激慢慢掩蓋了被剝奪視線的不安，呼吸也隨著年下的一舉一動變得勻亂

親暱的吮吻從唇齒脖頸間緩緩下移，貝齒有意留下記號卻又不敢太過用力咬下，只好用舌尖輕輕舔舐再用雙唇與過熱的肌膚傳遞體溫，短暫吸吮貼合留下一個個充滿慾望與佔有的痕跡

「唔嗯、輝吶⋯」

「嗯、我在」

被禁錮的雙手高舉在床頭，彷彿拉滿弓似地呈現一個美麗卻又不尋常的弧度，指尖來到腰腹輕輕按壓迫使忍耐已久的驚呼從嘴邊流洩，年下聽見呼喚便抬起頭又返回耳廓印下親吻

「姐姐、張開嘴」

綿密的吻帶來舒服的熱氣噴在臉頰，耳邊遠遠傳來的嗓音帶有些許命令彷彿咒語無法違抗，金容仙順著本能微微張口，舌尖渴求的向前一伸便吮住指尖，黏滑的蜜液沾著鹹鹹的腥味卻讓她著魔似地忍不住一舔再舔，直到  
口腔被香氣全權包裹了指尖才不捨退離

「乖孩子，告訴我妳想要什麼」

濕溽的布料隨著指尖一勾被緩緩拉下忽地暴露在空氣中，難以嚥下的燥熱在喉頭滾動和高高揚起的下顎恰成優美的線條，被遮住視線的人彷彿能看見年下調皮呢喃勾起的壞笑，指尖在穴口的輕點徘徊卻好似刻意的隔靴搔癢，惹得身下人又忍不住酥麻顫抖一陣

「嗯、想要⋯」

「這裡？還是這裡？姐姐想要什麼得自己喊出來才行」

撈起枕頭墊至下腰，膽大的分開了腿心卻有若似無的故意摩挲，恰好點到為止的觸碰反使星星之火引燃更廣闊的原野，什麼也看不見卻還是羞澀的側著頭含淚，咬牙哽咽的求饒更像是欲拒還迎的撒嬌

「輝吶、想要妳，快進來⋯」

幾乎是脫口而出的同時指尖就推到最深處，狹窄的湧道本不該適應異物突如其來的撞擊，濕潤而黏膩的液體卻成了天然的潤滑劑，在顫抖與破碎的驚呼中又吞又吐的大口吃下細長的手指

「唔嗯慢、不行⋯」

「是不要慢一點還是要再快一點？」

摘去眼罩後失神含著淚光的迷茫雙眼和滲著薄汗的光裸肩頸刺激著視野，太過明白身下人的渴求卻還是忍不住想趁著此時此刻看看愛人淫穢靡亂的樣貌，想聽她屈服於慾望的誠實呼喊

「哈啊、再快點輝吶⋯」

年下這才滿意的噙著嘴角俯身低吻，勾起指尖集中突次摩擦著皺摺直到愛人躬起腰身攀上她肩頭，潮濕而溫熱的蜜液伴隨著劇烈的顫抖汩汩流出，恍惚的間隙輕輕解開禁錮雙手的絲帶與之指間相扣

慢慢吻去愛人額前淋漓的香汗，捲起棉被裹住殘留的溫存，年下主動送上擁抱，在將要昏過去的戀人耳邊悄聲耳語

「姐姐，我愛妳」

<後記>

「呀、妳個大騙子以後不準吃宵夜」

「蛤是姐姐自己說想吃的誒⋯」

「啊還有、妳那些影片哪裡來的，整天看這些有的沒的，拿來我刪掉」

「可是那些都是，之前我們一起的回憶欸…」，丁•只活一天•輝人表示無辜的雙手一攤

「呀、丁輝人妳個大變態！！！」


End file.
